1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component mounter which is provided with a component suction nozzle which uses a suction force, which is generated by a negative pressure generation source, to hold a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The component mounter which mounts components onto a board uses a placing head which is provided with the component suction nozzle which uses a suction force, which is generated by a negative pressure generation source, to hold a component, to pick up the component from a component supplier, transport the component to the board, and mount the component onto the board. A rotary system multi-nozzle head in which a plurality of nozzle shafts are disposed inserted into a corresponding plurality of through-holes which are provided at an equal interval in a rotating member (a nozzle shaft holder) which performs index rotation is known as an example of the placing head (for example, refer to PTL 1). Component suction nozzles are installed on the bottom ends of the plurality of nozzle shafts.
In the placing head described in PTL 1, the top and the bottom of each of the through-holes of the rotating member are each provided with a retaining member formed of an elastic body such as fluorine-based rubber. The nozzle shaft which is inserted into the through-hole is supported by an elastic force which is generated due to the retaining member which contacts the outer circumferential portion of the nozzle shaft deforming. In this state, the component suction nozzle which is installed on the nozzle shaft is lifted and lowered due to vertical movement of the nozzle shaft inside the through-hole.